Dark Times
by Kathryn-Croft
Summary: This is an story set in the Knights Of The Old Republic KOTOR Universe. This is a documentation of Bastilas time on the darkside after her torture. I do not own the game nor any characters in this universe so dont sue me! BastilaRevan Chapter Two Revised
1. Chapter 1

1 A young woman sat in the dark recesses of the star forge meditating. At first look one could mistake her for one of the crew, in fact once a young lieutenant had , however that mistake was sorely regretted when she calmly started choking the life out of him. The only reason the young officer had lived to tell the tale was because Darth Malak had happened upon the incident. He was able to persuade his young apprentice albeit with some difficulty to leave the young lieutenant alone.

Bastila Shan raised her head smiling with wry amusement at the memory. Her sickly yellow eyes once a vibrant blue opened slowly . She carefully eased herself off the floor, although it had been a week since her tortures had ended she was still rather sore. However she would never admit this to anyone else as the sith must never show weakness.

She walked confidently down the hall to the observation deck where her master was waiting. Although she seemed quite sure of herself, inside she was churning with turmoil and doubt. Throughout her torture she had expected Revan to rescue her, naive fool that she was . She smiled bitterly ,no matter how much she wished he was there he never showed up After much taunting by Malak , she had begun to doubt that Revan had loved her in the first place.

That combined with the gruesome methods he had used to torture her had turned her.

She was startled out of her reverie when she heard a familiar voice with a metallic sound talking to a group of dark jedi.

"Revan is in the star forge system, our sith ships have proved a valuable distraction, Revan has landed on the temple world just as I have predicted . I am sending you to make sure he does not get off the planet alive." Malak informed the dark jedi.

Bastila chose this moment to enter the room . She bowed her head ,sinking toward the ground in submission.

"Master" She intoned worshipfully.

"I was wondering if considering the relationship Revan and I used to share , I could go along with the others." She suggested nodding her head at the dark jedi.

"Very well Bastila, you may go."Malak decided after a few moments of consideration.

In spite of herself and her convictions she felt her heart leap at the thought of seeing Revan again.

"However , you personally must make sure he doesn't live."

She felt her heart sink in her chest. No, she couldnt do it ,not kill Revan. Not the man she loved.

But then she remembered how he hadnt come, not when she had needed him the most.

This firmed her resolve.

"Yes master, I shall leave right away." With another submissive bow toward Malak she left the room in the direction of the nearest ship.

Malak laughed diabolically as the lone ship launched itself toward the unknown world.

Knowing full well that if Bastila killed Revan, she would be completely and utterly submersed in the darkness...


	2. Chapter 2

1**I changed the dialogue on the temple slightly, having less of Bastila talking about Malaks opinion and thoughts(opening dialogue) and focusing more on the emotional conflict between Revan and Bastila. In this chapter I shall use italics to express Bastilas thoughts as they are very important to this scene**

Bastila Shan sat atop the Rakatan temple in the unknown world surveying her surroundings. The temple was beautiful , having an ancient mystical feeling to it as it had been built many years ago.The basic design of the temple was a circular shape ,and at the top where Bastila was located there were many exquisite statues .Around these statues there were openings featuring a wonderful view of the planet below. The walls around her were the purest white, unstained , as her faith in the council had once been. The circular dome surrounding Bastila narrowed into a rectangular passageway leading to a rustic door that was the entrance into the interior of the temple. However , Bastila Shan was not paying attention to any of these things, they were not what she was here to see.

_Revan_. She could feel him ,pulsing thorough their bond faintly , in spite of her attempts to block him out. He would be here soon she reflected gravely. Her firm vocalization to Malak that she would kill Revan was beginning to seem more and more unsure in her eyes. Could she really kill the man she loved? Had once loved she stated to herself firmly , love is an illusion there is only passion..

At this precise moment the door in front of her opened . Revan walked through flanked by Juhani and Jolee. Jedi pawns she thought to herself disdainfully.

"Revan , I knew youd come for me." She stated calmly.

She kicked herself mentally. _Why did I say that? I knew no such thing ,and Im trying to detach myself from him emotionally, not bring myself closer to him!_

Up until ths moment Revan had been blocked from her mind, but it seemed by their close proximity to one another the bond was starting to have its usual affects. Through the bond she felt shock, and then immediately afterwards sorrow. _He knows_ she thought with a mixture of emotions that she could not identify

Juhani ,however was not so perceptive. "Bastila ! Thank goodness your safe, we have to leave before Malak comes"

Bastila allowed herself a small amused smile At this naive statement. She glanced over at Revan, he was just standing there , not responding to Juhanis heartfelt sentiment _. Why wont he express his feelings !He has to have something to say! _After a moment in which Revan did not answer she tossed her head proudly and announced to the assembled group of jedi.

"I no longer hold onto the foolish teachings of the jedi, I serve Lord Malak and the sith. All these years the e jedi have been holding me back from my true potential as malak made me realize."

"Why Bastila ?" Revan prodded gently pain flooding through their bond.

Bastila smiled satisfied wanting to make him hurt as much she had been hurt when hee had not come for her.

"I resisted at first , I endued the torture with the passionateness serenity of a true jedi, but finally Malak made me see the truth,The jedi have been holding me back , with the sith can finally reach my true potential ." She announced triumphantly tossing her head.

This produced no further reaction from Revan other than an increase in the pan rushing through the bond.

Bastila grew angry, what right had this man to judge her ? Malak was right ,he should be killed.

"A pity the power you once had s so diluted in you" she taunted ."You could have been as strong as I am now, stronger even. But that will never happen now."

"With the power of the Star forge Malak will destroy the Republic and the Galaxy, and I will be the apprentice at his side, after I prove my worth by killing you!"

At ths she rushed Revan with a fierce cry, Revan looked at the two other jedi , the look he gave them making it clear that this was his battle so he would fight it alone.

They fought for what seemed an eternity to them although in reality it could not have been more than a few minutes, eventually sensing that Revan was the stronger of the two Bastila force pushed him backward, Revan stumbled and almost lost his balance before righting himself.

"You are stronger than I would have thought possible , even after the jedi council has wiped your mind... it seems the dark side is not lost to you after all Revan." Bastila intoned worshipfully.

"The light side is stronger than the dark, Bastila , you have t o realize that!

Despair edged through te bond ,accompanied by a less familiar feeling, this one seeming somewhat kinder ,more affectionate , like a gentle caress.

This was ... love?

_Perhaps Malak was wrong... perhaps I was wrong , maybe he does love e me._

_Surely, if he loves me, he shall join me, and we shall rule the galaxy together?_

_Only one way to find out..._

"Join the Dark side once more Revan, and reclaim your destiny. I swore allegiance to Malak only because I thought you had lost the power you had once welded, but this would be much better."

Her voice dropped slightly taking on a seductive tone. "I would be utterly yours master ,Together we could defeat Malak and you would reclaim the title of sith Lord."

Conflicted feelings raced through the bond, desire ,temptation , worry and a sense of foreboding at the same time.

Just as Revan opened his mouth to speak Jolee interjected. "No , dont do it kid, its not worth it , I know its painful but think of the cost, is it really worth killing millions of people just for personal satisfaction?"

Revan stood there, lost in thought, the bond drooped with sadness.

"No , I want the woman I once knew!"He finally stated .

Bastila felt her heart snap in two, Malak had been right.

"You are a fool Revan!" she sneered.

She tired not to wince as Revans pan overwhelmed thee bond , intermingling with the pain she herself felt. "Unable to take the sensation anymore she fled back too the starship and took off from the unknown world. She sighed heavily, she only had the rest of the ride to come up with an excuse as to why she had not killed Revan...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everbody! This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Any criticism and or comments are welcome! **

**I would like to thank my friend Clinton, who has been very patient with me and has given me feedback and support throughout this story. Without** **his constant encouragement and dedication, this story would not be what it is today. So Thank you so much Clinton!**

**Once again hope you enjoyed the story and thanks for reading , now without further ado…….. on with the story!**

When the lone starship headed from the direction of the hidden world arrived back at the star forge a dark, foreboding figure was there to greet it. The young sith inside descended the ramp of the starship confidently, ignoring the hands reaching out to assist her.

Noticing the imposing figure in front of her she flinched almost imperceptibly before bowing deeply, sinking into a kneeling position.

"Lord Malak." She intoned cautiously.

"Bastila," He replied "Is the task I have set for you completed."

She winced guiltily.

"No, my master" She mumbled bringing her head toward the floor.

"He was too strong, my master, and it was not a fair fight as he was not alone." She snapped defiantly, feeling guilty because, it was indeed a fair fight as Revan had asked the other two jedi, Juhani and Jolee, not to intervene.

"Very well, my apprentice." Malak hissed amused. "Never fear, you shall have a chance to redeem yourself."

"Thank you my Master." Bastila whispered gratefully as relief flooded her soul.

"If what you say is true, Revan will come to the star forge once more, perhaps looking for justice, perhaps seeking your redemption." His voice filled with contempt at these last words. "When he comes you shall have one last chance to redeem yourself, by killing him. Remember apprentice, you are too far down the dark path to even contemplate turning back. The council would never welcome the apprentice to the dark lord of the sith back into their order."

Bastilas large yellow eyes enlarged a fraction, the only visible sign of the inner turmoil and distress she was feeling. She loved Revan, could she really kill him if she had to; even to preserve her own life?

Malak paused at the door and then stated mockingly "Goodbye, apprentice."

At that Malak left the room, his diabolical laughter echoing along the corridors of the star forge.

Interlude

The republic fleet had started a surprise attack on the star forge, believing that they could win, but with the endless resources of the Star Forge and Bastilas battle meditation against them, they had virtually no chance of victory let alone survival. They had to hope that Revan and his crew on the Ebon Hawk would come soon and somehow be able to shift the advantage into their favour…………

Bastila Shan sat meditating, using her battle meditation to help the Star Forge destroy the Republic fleet. Not that it needed much help, she thought amused. It was rather ironic that she was now helping to destroy the very thing she had sacrificed herself to protect.

Revan was here, she could feel his presence looming over her head like a phantom. Any moment now he would burst through the door and she would, do what? Rush into his arms? Kill him? She was unsure. A sudden burst of anger shot through her like a bolt of lightning, what right had he to make her doubt herself this way? She would kill him, she had to, it was the only way she could gain true freedom from the confines of the emotions he was making her feel. The matter was somewhat solved, albeit with a few qualms on Bastilas part, however she knew that this was the right course of action for the apprentice of the sith. She had always endeavored to be the best at everything she tried, why should this be any different? At this she quit thinking; focusing on saving her energy, for she knew that in the fight against Revan she would need all the strength she could muster.

A few minutes later Revan burst through the door.

Bastila smiled coolly, and calmly stood up, igniting her lightsaber.

"Revan knew you'd come for me." She stated calmly.

I'll never give up on you Bastila, not while I still believe that deep inside you there is some spark of good left."

Bastila sneered. You are wasting your time, Revan, I have seen the jedi for what they are: weak and afraid, The sith are the true masters of the force. You have forgotten that lesson, Revan. She stated mockingly.

After a slight hesitation she smiled evilly and continued. "Now you must pay the price. Here on the Star Forge the dark side is at its strongest! You shall not defeat me this time!" She concluded, sounding more confident than she felt.

Bastila charged forward ,forcing Revan to take out his lightsaber and defend himself, although at first it seemed that they were quite evenly matched it soon became apparent that Revan was the better of the two. Luckily for Bastila, she had the rejuvenating power of the Star Forge on her side. There are advantages to being on the dark side, she thought smugly.

Running out of strength for the moment she pushed Revan out of her way with the force. She could feel his distress amplified a thousand times over through the bond, and perhaps there was a small echo of the same in her soul. Regardless she knew that if she wanted to talk, even if just for a moment, he would comply.

"You were a fool to give up the dark side, Revan, for one so light you have so much strength." She replied with a slight hint of worship in her voice.

"Bastila," he murmured his voce like a gentle caress enfolding her in its warmth. "Come back to the light, Cant you see that the dark side is destroying you and all that you once stood for?"

"The Dark side has made me stronger than I was before; I now have a greater command of the force than all but the most powerful of the jedi masters." She replied tossing her head arrogantly.

"Eventually, when I learn more of the ways of the sith, my potential will be unlimited and there will be no limit to what I can accomplish with the force!"

"Death and destruction are what the dark side causes, Bastila, nothing more." Revan replied calmly.

She frowned slightly, Revans comment causing her to doubt what she was saying for a moment, however then she realized that once again Revan was trying to manipulate her back to the light side once more. This only served to anger Bastila further.

"You cannot win Revan!" She stated echoing the words she had told him on that bridge a year ago when their positions were reversed. The irony did not escape Bastila. Everything is coming full circle, she thought, her mouth twitching slightly.

She attacked Revan once more. Another frantic fight ensued. "You are getting weaker Revan, I can sense it" Bastila announced, trying to make her opponent nervous.

"Maybe so, Bastila, but I will never give up on you." Revan answered gallantly.

"You are a fool, Revan, The light cannot triumph they are far too weak!"

. Another fierce fight ensued, finally Revan spoke once more.

"If you want to kill me, go ahead, strike me down, I won't defend myself."

"You're lying." Bastila told him, sounding unsure.

He tossed his lightsabers out of his hand and they rolled across the floor of the Star Forge making a clattering sound when they hit the walls at the other side of the room.

"Go ahead." He told her quietly.

Bastila gasped, this was not how it was supposed to go, he was supposed to fight back! How could she kill him in cold blood, he looked so vulnerable just standing there like a lost child. No! She had to kill him she had no choice, no matter what she felt about him it had to happen.

Determinedly she walked up to him and brought her lightsaber up over his head.

As she brought the blade down, Revan spoke what would most likely be his last words.

"If this is the last thing I ever see, I'm glad it was you who ended it for me, because there is nothing I would rather see in the last moments of my life than you."

She swung the lightsaber forward, Revan flinched seeing it coming towards him, suddenly an inch before it would have made contact, the lightsaber stopped in mid-air.

"I, I Cant." She cried falling to her knees in distress. "I cannot kill him."

"Please." Bastila entreated looking up at Revan, "End my life quickly for the sake of what we once shared. Please, there is no other way"

Revan lifted her chin up forcing her large amber eyes to look up into his bright green ones.

"Bastila, I could never kill you, I love you." Revan answered passionately.

"Return back to the light, take strength from our bond."

"Please Bastila, don't leave me, I don't know what I would do without you." Revan replied overwrought with emotion, his eyes filling with unshed tears.

Bastila hung her head, there was no way she was worthy of such a man, he was so strong, so brave. She had to tell him, he deserved an answer. She paused as she searched for the right words.

At last she replied: "You love me? There was a time where I yearned and yet dreaded to hear those words, I loved you too , but I could never face who you were. Malak knew how I felt; he knew that any spark of light that was left in me would be extinguished if I killed you. But what good is love? I t cannot save me from the sea of blackness I am drowning in .I have betrayed everything I have ever believed in! How can I atone for that?" She hung her head disparagingly.

"No one can fix all of the mistakes and errors they make right away, everyone has to take it one step at a time. Perhaps a good first step for you would be helping the republic fleet with your battle meditation."Revan replied smiling softly down at her. He reached out a hand to help her up. She took it gratefully.

"Yes…. You are correct, I could join your battle against the dark lord, it would not even begin to make up for what I have done but it would be a start."

"You can do it my love, if anyone can redeem themselves it would be you." Revan told her comfortingly.

She could turn back to the light, if he was there for her. She suddenly knew with a comforting assurance that the scorn from the other jedi and any punishment the council might inflict on her would be bearable if he was by her side

Revan watched with joy as the amber colour in her eyes faded and was replaced by the familiar blue that he loved so much.

Bastila knew that she had to tell him now, before he faced Malak, perhaps it would give him hope in the battle to come.

As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand.

"One more thing , you sad you loved me. This might not be the best time to say it but… I love you too with all my heart."

"You aren't afraid to love anymore? " He inquired.

"After this, no nothing could make me feel safer than to be loved by you."

As much as she wanted to gather him into her arms and kiss him, she knew that this wasn't the time; they both had work to do if they wanted to make it out of this battle alive.

"You should go, Malak waits. I shall stay here and help the republic fleet."

"Good luck, my love." Bastila told him her voice tinged with affection.

With one last look at Bastila, Revan exited the room ready for the battle ahead.

Bastila smiled knowing that he would come back; he had something to live for.

Soon with the help of Bastille's battle meditation the republic was able to pinpoint a weak area in thee sith defenses. She knew that the ship would soon blow up. Hurry up Revan she thought anxiously.

At this precise moment Revan walked confidently through the doors.

"Malak is dead." He replied quietly.

"We'd better get out of here, the ship is going to expire in a few moments and I'd imagine that we would want to be out of here before that happens." Bastila told him curtly, there would be plenty of time to talk on the ebon hawk, now they had to get out of here.

Safely on the Ebon Hawk Revan smiled at her and twirled her around until she was dizzy.

"My Bastila." He whispered affectionately. He then leaned in kissing her passionately.

Looking up into his eyes, she knew that there was nowhere that she would rather be than here, safe and secure in the arms of the man she loved.

**The End**


End file.
